IA universe
This article compares differences between the Sierra universe an the IA universe from the game King's Quest III VGA by Infamous Adventures (Infamous Quests). Background For the most part, Infamous Adventures' remake is similar to the original game. However, many "perks" such as extra scenes, easter eggs, new messages, new areas, changes to areas, and some changes to the original storyline, and rewritten and expanded narration and the like appear in their version which may be of interest to returning fans of hte series.. This article compares many of the differences, in continuity, and by fan retcons/story changes/artistic license made by the game (compared to the canon original games and material), as well as comparing screens from different games, and showing differences between the fan game and the original Sierra material. See also POS universe, AGDI universe, IS universe, Js universe and IF universe for similar comparisons between other fan games and the original series. And KQ1 comparisons, KQ5 comparisons, TOG universe (Dragon's Lair comparisons) for similar comparisons between official remakes, ports and adaptations. KQ3IA vs. KQ3AGI *The introduction now shows Gwydion having a dream about his kidnapping as a baby. Alexander is snatched from his crib by a female kidnapper, Maid, instead of Manannan himself (as mentioned in KQ3, King's Quest Companion, and other official sources). Manannan tells Gwydion that his parents didn't want him cause he's worthless, and that he should be happy that Manannan had the mercy to take him in. Note: The game still has the reference from the original that Manannan directly kidnapped Alexander from his cradle, mentioned by one if the animals Alexander can overhear. This is despite the intro showing otherwise, creating a bit of a continuity error. *Llewdor was redesigned, leaving out the wrap around and instead having natural boundaries preventing travel to the north and south. The new boundaries make Llewdor somewhat larger than it was in the original game by about 6 screens, coming to total of 22 over the original 16. Note: Despite this the game contains a visual continuity error. In the game based on natural boundaries and shown on the map, both the Three Bear's house and town of Llewdor are located south of Manannan's mountain. However both landmarks are shown as lying to the north of the mountain during a close up in the intro cutscene. This is physically impossible. *The top of the mountain is now a scrolling panorama 2 screens wide instead of being a single screen, with Manannan's house on one side and the chicken coop on the other. *The large book on the bookshelf hiding the secret switch into Manannan's laboratory is on a backwall shelf in the remake rather than the shelf on the right wall as in the original. *The bandit's hideout only has one interactive screen (it was two in original inside and outside), the rope ladder enters directly inside the building from the 'outside screen'. *If a bandit is inside the hideout and awake when Alexander enters, he quickly leaves before he is discovered (in the original if the bandit was awake he would chase Alexander and knock him out of the tree). *The magic map takes Gwydion to the top of the mountain rather than the foot of the mountain so he doesn't have to worry about running up the mountain to make it back to the house in time before Manannan wakes up or returns. The magic map is not split into quadrants this time around, but instead is limited to only a few locations that Gwydion can teleport to. For example, of the 22 screens that make up main surface of Llewdor, Alexander is only able to teleport to five of them(including the top of the mountain). *The spell system is streamlined to the point that it does all the work for players, rather than the players having to set up the spells themselves. Since the spells can be cast in seconds, there is no reason to worry about racing the clock. *In version 1.0, you usually must first read about spell ingredients in the The Sorcery of Old before you can pick up certain ingredients. Due to a number of fan complaints, this was eliminated in version 2.0. *One of the ingredients for the Brewing A Storm Spell was altered from Mud to Swamp Mud, and can be found only in one of the new screens in Llewdor. *One of the ingredients in the Understanding the Language of Creatures Spell, was altered from "Tuft of fur from any animal", to "Tuft of Dog Fur". Additionally line II, of the spell infrastructure was altered, "Put the Dog Fur into the Bowl", instead of "put the fur into the bowl". *In an easter egg behind a tapestry near Gwydion's room, it teleports Gwydion to Baba Yaga's hut, where during a cut-scene Baba Yaga discusses how she knows Manannan and how Gwydion must be his slave. She then decides she is hungry and decided to eat him, resulting in a death scene. In the original game the Easter Egg just made reference to King's Quest IV. *Medusa speaks if you look in her direction, just before you are killed. She also asks that her sisters avenge her upon her death. There are death comments for the various ways of dieing in the game. *In a cameo appearance, Shamir visits Llewdor's town shop in his old man disguise to eat the mints there, and Gwydion thinks he hasn't seen the last of the old man, foreshadowing his later encounters in Green Isles shops. *The game adds a new scene in which during one of Manannan's trips abroad, he visits his brother Mordack to talk about how 17 years has passed, and his plans to soon destroy Alexander. Manannan tells Mordack he planned to send Alexander's body back to his family to cause Graham further grief. *The scene with the oracle has been extended with new dialogue and new scenes showing the effects of the dragon on the kingdom and its family. Gwydion sees his father Graham and sister Rosella contemplating why she must be the sacrificed that year, and that he doesn't want to lose her. Rosella believes she will not die, and will somehow survive. *The scene of Alexander turning Manannan into a cat is slightly extended with some close-ups of the now-feline wizard, however there is no way to interact with the cat after the scene (as in the original). *While on the pirate ship, in a clever easter egg, Alexander can run into Guybrush Threepwood who claims he is captain of the ship but in reality has also been kidnapped by the pirates. *While you could look at the map while at sea in the original to see how far you were from land, in version 1.0 it is not possible. Alexander is afraid the pirates will discover how much of a treasure it and steal it from him. Due to fan complaints, this feature was restored in version 2.0. *A new cutscene has been added to when a player first climbs the mountains above Daventry. It shows a close up of Alexander looking into the mountains in front of him. One of the mountains bears a resemblance to Half Dome, the symbol of Sierra On-Line. *Daventry is quite a bit different than in the original game. Instead of paths being blocked by walls and fences with field behind them, there is instead dark and burnt forests. If a player tries to enter a forest, the game tells them that Alexander is not interested in going that way. When Alexander first comes down off the mountain near the door to Cloudland, he can initially go west to the screen with the ancient well. Then he heads north to the Old Gnome's house. At which point the map makes a major detour from how it appeared in original version of the game. The path no longer continues north as it did in the original, but instead, to the west of the Gnome's house is a bridge that crosses the remains of one of Daventry's rivers. To the west of the bridge on the next screen is the hill over looking castle Daventry as seen in the King's Quest V(though scorched). At which point the path continues north to the castle gate. To the east of the castle gate exists a second screen of the castle and a bridge that crosses the moat, but Alexander is uninterested in going that way. *The Door into Mountain pathway to cloudland has also been altered, and now more closely resembles the the rope bridges and wooden planks seen in the King's Quest 1 remake. Rosella is tied to a tree rather than a post. *The ending is extended, and includes many more scenes. Alexander talks to his sister about how he's afraid that he won't belong, but she assures him that he has the entire kingdom is behind him. Then upon the return to the castle there is a reunion of children and parents at the castle gates, with some close up scenes (in the original Alexander and Rosella enter the castle through the gate, and have their reunion within the throne room). Then it shows Alexander and Graham working to rebuild the kingdom for some time. Sometime later Alexander and Rosella are requested to come to the throne room so that Graham can give his adventuring hat to Alexander. The ending is different chronologically from the official timeline. In King's Quest 3 and 4, the opening scene occurs directly after Alexander returns to the castle (according to official lore only an hour had passed between the return and the reunion). In the remake, the ending scene (where Graham passes down his adventurer's cap to Alexander and Rosella, also the opening scene to KQ4) takes place some time after Alexander's return. *During the hat toss ceremony Alexander wears fancy rich clothing (as opposed to his slave clothes), this is to show that some time had passed (in KQ4, Alexander clearly is wearing his slave clothes showing that he has just returned home). *A bonus ending exists if you beat the game with full points. The ending shows Mordack teleporting into Manannan's House at night some time later to retrieve his brother. He then burns the house down so that no one else can use the house. This ignores the official timeline where the house was never burned down, and Derek Karlavaegen moved in and studied the objects Manannan left behind (see Inside the Chest, and King's Quest Companion.). *The cup is on the wall shelf in the dining room (rather than on the table). IA and other KQ games *IA timeline. Information from the game and the developers suggests that KQ3 and KQ4 take place a few years from each other. KQ7 has been moved to a few years after KQ3 or so. IA and Sierra's expanded KQ universe It is shown that some time later after the ending of the game, that Mordack teleports to Manannan's house to retrieve his brother and burns the house to the ground. This is contrary to the official timeline in which the house was never burned down. Not long after the events of KQ3 (perhaps 3 or months after) the house became the home of Derek Karlavaegen. He did not find any sign of the feline Manannan. He continued to live there at least up until the time of KQ7 (while he was using the Eye Between the Worlds to send stories across the Multiverse). There have been some discussion (perhaps jokingly) that Derek (who also existed in KQ6 material, see Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles) may have died in the fire. Or he simply did not move into the house in this game's universe. Notes The bulk of events KQ3 (IA) take place when Alexander is 17 years old, having been kidnapped almost 18 years before. He is only a few weeks from his eighteenth birthday. The rest of this timeline assumes the official dates given in internal game sources for KQ5-7 (and related manuals). KQ5 is about one year after KQ4 (KQ5 manual), KQ6 is about six months after KQ5 (according to Cassima in KQ6), and that KQ7 occurs shortly before Rosella's twentieth birthday (see KQ7 intro). KQ2 is twenty years before KQ3 (according to KQ5's About KQ5). Like original KQ3, IA's remake occurs in the late summer (the squirrels are preparing for coming winter, and weather is getting colder), within a few weeks of the twin's birthday. It This means that the twins birthday is either late summer/early fall (the KQ novels placed the birthday in early fall). While there are few specific dates given the timeline, it differs from the official timeline in one major way. Some time passes between the time Alexander returns to the castle and has his family reunion, to the time that King Graham decides to give away his adventure's cap, in which Alexander has time to change clothes, helps repair the kingdom, giving Alexander plenty of time to get to know his father before the events of the King's Quest 4. In the original Alexander and Rosella return directly from Land of the Clouds, enter the castle where they have reunion, which leads directly to the hat toss (where KQ4 begins), the shock of happiness of their recent return that caused his heart attacks, and that he hadn't lost his children (these events take place in span of approximately an hour). There isn't even enough time change change. During the hat toss ceremony Alexander has changed into fancy rich clothing (as opposed to slave clothes he traveled to Daventry in), this is to show that some time had passed between the two events. In KQ4, Alexander clearly is wearing his slave clothes, and hasn't had time to change, showing that he has just returned home. Not only does the change of the ending affect the timing of original KQ3 and KQ4 (multiple sources state that endings takes place shortly after the rescue of Rosella, on the same day, as shown in KQ3). The timing also causes a ripple effect which affects several other given dates for later games in the series; i.e. pushing KQ4 several months after KQ3, would push KQ4 into the winter months (official KQ3 and KQ4 actually took place during the summer a few weeks before the twins birthday), this would actually set KQ4 after the twins birthday, and Rosella would be 18 (yet several sources including KQ3, state that the twins were a few weeks short of eighteen during KQ3/KQ4). Going further KQ5 is stated to take place nearly a year after KQ4 during the spring in KQ5 manual (if KQ4 takes place during the winter as IA's KQ3 pushes it, this would push KQ5 to taking place during the summer or early fall). The exact date when Alexander was kidnapped in IA's timeline is unclear (it could still be in the fall or as much as late winter 3 AW). The scene however shows a relatively green, abeit rainy environment (suggesting spring/summer). The baby Alexander, still appears be under a year old during the cutscene. Considering, that both the narrator, and Manannan are specific that Alexander was kidnapped 17 years ('calander years') before the game exactly, it would suggest that he was probably kidnapped about one year after his birth (or 4 AW). Seasonally, Daventry appears to be quite dry in the "rebuilding daventry"/woodcutter's cottage scene (showing potential summer/fall type environment.) While the development team gives a date for their game in relation to Kingdom of Sorrow, the age of Rosella where the place the date does not fit with her age in the book (she had just turned 7 in the previous fall). In other words Kingdom of Sorrow should take place either 9 years after the wedding (to fit the twin's date of birth given in Klyto's timeline), or the twins birth should have occurred 5 years after the wedding (to fit the 12 AW date for Kingdom of Sorrow given in Klyto's timeline). Either of these would also of course disrupt other dates in the timeline, potentially forcing their need to move. Of course it might be just as simple to simply ignore the reference to Kingdom of Sorrow. The current dates as they are given (in Krytos' timeline, and KQ7 itself) would force KQ7 to be before the ending of KQ3, and thus take place before KQ5 and KQ6. Misc. Notes Some other differences include; Who kidnapped Alexander and when the kidnapping took place, and why he was kidnapped. Alexander is kidnapped by a Maid rather than Manannan himself. When the kidnapping took place, and why he was kidnapped are different as well. Additionally, it is shown that some time later, Mordack teleports to Manannan's house to retrive his brother and burns the house to the ground. This is contrary to the offical timeline where the house was never burned down. Not long after the events of KQ3 the house became the home of Derek Karlavaegen. He did not find any sign of the feline Manannan. He continued to live there at least up until the time of KQ7 (using the Eye Between the Worlds). Many new events not seen in the original version of the game exist as well. The exact date when KQ3IA takes place in relation to KQ1 is unclear. Category:Series comparisons (unofficial)